The overall objective of this work is to learn the factors important in the expression of globin genes. We have also been particularly interested in applying basic science technology to clinical medicine, particularly as it applies to the prenatal diagnosis of hemoglobinopathies. During the next year we will be working 1) on techniques to increase the applicability of restriction endonucleases mapping of globin genes in aminocyte DNA to all couples at risk for hemoglobinopathy in their offspring, 2) on general methods to detect mutation in genes for which probes are available so that racial polymorphisms may be studied, and 3) on normal processing of globin transcripts to mature mRNA.